nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blocks (Numbskull)
Blocks are interactive objects in Numbskull. They are necessary because the skull is unable go to the body without their help. Most of the blocks can be turned, thus giving them lots of possibilities. In the levels of Numbskull, the player has to turn them correctly to avoid obstacles or hazards, and reach the finish. Each type of block has its own properties. Black blocks Black blocks appear in nearly every level. Several variations exist, most with different designs. They take up one block of space, and are the most common of all the blocks in Numbskull. Variations 1-4rth web block.png|Variation one: Quarter Spiderweb Black block with candle.png|Variation two: Candles Brick block.png|Variation three: Bricks Cracked block 2.png|Variation four: Cracked Designed block.png|Variation five: Cross Question block.png|Variation six: Help Stone block.png|Variation seven: Plain Web block.png|Variation eight: Full Spiderweb Help blocks Help blocks are normal black blocks that have a white "?" in the middle of the block, with a metal blocks circle carved into the block around it. If the player hovers their mouse cursor on top of the block, a box with pink edging will appear in the middle of the screen. The box will tell the player about new blocks, or other things. These blocks can also be moved, but they are usually placed away from the puzzle, surrounded by other metal non-moveable blocks. Metal blocks Metal blocks appear as a block with a bronze colour and bolts on each edge. Metal blocks cannot be moved at all, and make up the edges and walls of the level the Skeleton is in. 2x2 metal blocks also exist in the game, but do not appear often. Triangle blocks Triangle blocks ' appear as approximately fifty percent of a usual block, only this half appears as a right triangle. Triangle blocks are half a block and do not act as usual blocks. If the skeleton manages to get the hypotenuse (sloped side) of the triangle block, he will roll down the sides. Two triangle blocks cannot be united to make a whole block. File:Half_block.png|A curved block 2x2 blocks '''2 x 2 blocks '''are the size of four black blocks in a square shape. There are variations of designs for the 2x2 blocks. 2 x 2 blocks help the skull reach his body. The 2x2 blocks must be included in a 3x3 turn or larger in order to have any effect. File:Four web blocks.png|Variation one of the 2x2 block File:Big block.png|Variation two of a 2x2 block Conveyor blocks '''Conveyor blocks ' include multiple pulleys of different sizes. The belting does not seem to be visible. The pulleys are a very dark green colour. Conveyor blocks will turn the skull right, but the conveyor block can be moved to turn they skull in different directions. The conveyor block cannot turn other blocks. File:Conveyor_belt.png|A conveyor block Pipes '''Pipes have a bluish colour. Certain sides of the pipe blocks has three halves of bolts. When joined together with another pipe block, three bolts will be formed. If one pipe is placed right beside the skeletons head, the skeletons head will be sucked in. While the skeleton's head is being sucked in, nothing can be moved, and the skeleton's head can never get stuck in a pipe. The pipe pieces come in two different styles: a straight piece, and a turn piece. Pipes are first introduced in level 8. File:Both_pipes.png|A straight and turn pipe pieces Chained blocks Chained blocks appear as the same as normal sized blocks, except that they are a different colour, and they are connected by a chain. They are a greyish colour, and are two blocks chained together by chain links. Chained blocks consists of two blocks and a chain. Anything can fall through the chain, but to move or rotate the chained blocks, the player has to get to the entire chained blocks in the white box when about to flip. The length of the chain cannot be changed. Chain clocks are first introduced in level 9, where there is one of them along with some other blocks. File:Chained_blocks.png|Chained blocks 1x2 blocks 1 x 2 blocks are the size of two black blocks in a vertical line. They may sometimes appear in levels with an old church glass design on the block. 1 x 2 can block the player's progress by preventing the player from rotating blocks. To bypass this, the player should switch the 1x2 blocks with two normal blocks. File:Window.png|Window variation of a 1x2 block Left turning blocks Left turning blocks'''looks like regular black blocks with a curved arrow that is point to the left. There is a faint circle that encloses the arrow, and four faint triangles around the corners of the block. If the player includes this block in the white box when they about to move something, the items in the white box will turn left instead of right. This can sometimes be helpful. File:Left_turning_block.png|A left-turning block Inversion blocks '''Inversion blocks takes up the same amount of space as the normal blocks. There is a curved white arrow that points 180 degrees. There is a faint circle that encloses the arrow, and four faint triangles around the corners of the block. When the player selects this block when selecting the area to turn, this block will cause the area to be vertically inverted. File:Upside_down.png|An inversion block 1x3 blocks 1 x 3 blocks are the size of three black blocks in a vertical line. There may be a small amount of cracks on the block. Similarl to the 1x2 blocks, these blocks tend to block the player's progress because of their irregular shape. The player must put the block in a position so it can be rotated in the favour of the player. File:1x3.png|A 1x3 block Castle turning blocks Castle turning blocks are the size of a black block. There is a small circle that contains white arrows that continually move downwards. When castle turning blocks are moved, the entire castle will rotate to the right. This block can be used to clear levels and can be used with the left turning block or the inversion block together to create faster solutions. Electrified blocks Electrified blocks are hazardous blocks. Electrified blocks are made of grey metal and have a white skull and crossbones on the block. The block is electrified with purple electricity. Electrified blocks will kill the skeleton's head on contact, causing his head to jump off the screen. Category:Interactive objects Category:Hazards Category:Lists